A Beginner's Drawing Class
by yourmotheronafridaynight
Summary: Hinata has been able to only see the back of Temari's from afar, but now, because of a team assignment for her art class, will her dreams come true? Yuri, if you don't like it, please don't read.
1. Fool in the Rain

It started the first day of school. I was taking an art class since I had enough electives, I didn't realize how good of a choice it was until I saw Temari. She sat one table in front of me, alone. She always listened to her Ipod, occasionally her head bobbing as she drew, becoming encompassed by the beat of the music.

I noticed her first because of her four ponytails. I loved them. The way her sandy hair always jutted out, defying gravity. The way her eyebrows would furrow when she had difficulty capturing the right shading for a picture.

I loved it. Sitting at a table behind her so I could glance up every once and a while and see her, without having to worry about her knowing that I was looking at her.

I lifted my head from my sketch pad again, to steal another glance, blushing as I saw her hand gently dip her pen into the well of ink. Her fingers were long, and her nails well tailored. I quickly averted my eyes to my sketch pad as her head began to turn. Did she realize I was looking at her? My blush began to reach a darker shade of crimson. I focused sternly on my drawing of the artificial fruit placed on the table in front of me, harshly rubbing the point of my pencil against the paper, shading the underside of an apple.

"Hm, I thought someone was looking at me." Temari let out a puff of air and rotated her head back to face her paper.

I let out a long breath of air I didn't realize I had been holding in.

"Geeze Henata, that's awesome." I was quickly shoved forward by a stern pat on the back. I looked at Naruto. "T'thank you 'ruto." He let out a cat like grin, enjoying the nickname I had given him, or was forced to give him.

When I was first assigned to this table, I stuttered so much when I talked to him, "'ruto" always came out instead of his full name. He merely laughed and accepted that as his new nickname.

"Yeah '_ruto_, I agree with you." Kiba let out a snicker.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, smirking.

Naruto punched Kiba in the arm and shouted "Teme" at Sasuke. "ONLY HINATA CAN CALL ME THAT."

"Whatever you say 'ruto." Naruto face became heated. Sasuke smirked again, egging Naruto on with the slight twitch of his mouth. "NOW YOU BAS-"

"NARUTO."

"Y'yes Genma?" Naruto's voice was suddenly quieter.

"Language."

"Yes Genma."

I suppressed a giggle as Naruto lowered his head in embarrassment.

Temari looked at our table, curious about the noise; I blushed when I caught her eyes. I quickly turned my head.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and I continued to draw, the boys throwing jokes across the table. In the last five minutes of class, Genma stood up, turned off the music he was playing, and walked to the front of the class.

"Students, as you all know," various peers took their headphones out and looked up from their sketch pad, Temari merely took one head phone out, leaving the one opposite Genma in, "finals week is coming, and on Monday, you'll have this class for an hour and a half. Being an art class, a written test is not quite as, _applicable_ as it may be for your other classes so I have chosen partners for you all. You will be given the whole period to draw a portrait of a living person, one that may shift, talk, or sneeze while you're trying to draw them. Quite a difficult task. I'm aware that not all of you are at equal levels, so I will grade you on the use of the technique I have taught you and your effort. To get a passing grade, you all must use at least two mediums, pencil and pen, water color and ink, etc. It must be turned in by the end of the period before you leave."

Genma reached towards his desk, grabbing a slip of paper, "The partners are as following, Sasuke and Naruto," a loud grunt of disappointment was heard, followed by a quiet 'hn.' "Kiba and Shino, Hinata and Temari…"

I failed to pay attention as Genma read further down the list. Temari. I get to sit with Temari, and draw her for an hour. I, I couldn't believe it. I began to blush. Temari. _Oh, I do believe there is a god._

"Aw, but I hoping to get Hinata. Pfft, stupid Genma. Geesh, and now I have to draw this ugly bastard." Sasuke reached across the table and shoved Naruto. "GAAWAH, DOUCHE."

* * *

Sasuke merely smirked and resumed drawing. I don't think anyone at the table noticed the slight blush on his cheeks beside me.

So why Genma? He looks like my art teacher. XD

Pffft, Sasunaru-ness? Possibly. _Quite possibly._

`,:D


	2. The Rain Song

A Beginner's Drawing Class – The Rain Song

* * *

All weekend I had fretted about. I practiced drawing the human face as much as I could stand. I wanted to impress Temari. I really did.

After work I ran by CVS and purchased a package of Biore nose strips to use Sunday night; that way my face would be as clear as possible, which was excruciatingly important considering she would be staring at it for an hour and a half. I tried out different make-up possibilities, forcing Neji to tell me which one looked best.

Neji sat on the toilet lid for an hour, accompanying me in the bathroom room while I tried out different possibilities. The first involved foundation, blush, eyeliner, and deemed to me too much as he shook his head. When I moved back to the bathroom sink, I wetted a cotton ball with make-up remover, restoring my face to a blank palette to attempt other styles on.

"Why are you putting make-up on anyways Hinata? You don't need to try and impress me."

I stopped, cotton ball two inches away from face. What would I say? I'm not supposed to be _courting_ anyone. Especially another woman.

"I, um, well you see N'neji I have an art final on Monday."

"And that requires make-up why?"

I couldn't lie to him, he would notice on the spot.

"We're doing portraits for our final."

"Yes?"

Neji turned towards me, making eye contact; I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my answer. I wouldn't have been either. Normally, he doesn't care, but lately, he's been more _protective. _I mean, it's understandable since I'm almost ready to turn eighteen, and our families have been applying pressure for us to get married.

"I thought I would wear make-up so my face would have more detail for my partner."

I began to blush. That was the truth. Mostly.

"And who is your partner Hina? Is it a _boy?_"

"N-no Neji! It's Temari. I think she was in your French class last year. Remember? When you graduated?"

"I guess that's fine."

I let out a small sigh. I bet she doesn't even like women anyways. My shoulders slumped as I reached for the tube of mascara. I don't even know if I like women, I just like her. There's no point in it. I don't have any choice in the matter anyways. By the end of the year, I'll be eighteen. I might be able to hold off the marriage until I finish college. Maybe. I let out a sigh before I stroked the black mascara brush against my eyelashes. Once I finished, I applied a thin layer of foundation, and Burt's Bees. Mascara and chap stick wasn't much, but it was different. I pulled back my hair, and clipped it back with bobby pins, exposing more of my face. It had been a nuisance since I had let it grow out. It reached the the small of my back now. I tousled my hair and applied a small squirt of hair spray, took a deep breath, and faced Neji.

I was surprised when I saw a small blush form on his face. I looked in the mirror. Was something wrong? I never showed off my face, was it the fact I had my hair pulled back? I thought I had perfectly fine bone structure. Maybe it was the mascara? I turned to face Neji again.

"N'neji is it the mascara? Is it my face?" I began to frown. Even this small amount of make-up made me uncomfortable.

"Do my eyes look okay?"

I had always been shy about my eyes. They were extremely pale. It was off. It seemed to run in the family though. Something that couldn't be helped. The mascara exaggerated my eyelashes, drawing more attention to them.

"Hina, you look fine." Neji let out a small smile.

"Even-" I placed my hand on my temple, indicating my eyes.

Neji let out a small laugh, stood up, and grabbed my hand gently, pulling it away from my face.

"Yes. Your eyes look beautiful too."

He placed his hand on my cheek, softly rubbing his thumb on the bridge of my nose.

"You don't need make-up to look pretty though." He pulled his thumb away and showed me the residue of foundation that was left on the pad of his thumb, and wrinkled his nose.

* * *

Monday morning, I woke up, washed my face, brushed my teeth and ate a breakfast of fruit and granola. When I went into my room to get dressed, my morning came to a halt. What would I wear? I looked at the violet sweatshirt I held in my hands. My baggy, nasty, old violet sweatshirt. It had to be the most unflattering article of clothing I owned. Everything else I owned was black though. Most tended to think I was a bit _ larger_ because I always wore concealing clothing. I don't know, it felt safer somehow. A large baggy sweatshirt. It was like wearing a sleeping bag to school.

I sighed and dropped my sweatshirt in the hamper. Temari always wore things that made her look good. The dress she seemed to wear the most was _very_ form fitting. I couldn't imagine her having a partner that wore the clothes I like. I decided to go out of the box.

I chose a black tank top I had in my dresser. It was December, but I figured I could wear a zip up hoodie over it under my jacket during school. Next, I picked out a pair of skinny jeans I had, the only pair, and tugged those on. Once I finally finished tying my shoelaces, I realized how tight all of these clothes were. Is this what all of the normal girls at my school put up with? I stood up and bent over. I was afraid my underwear was going to be visible if I had to pick up a pencil.

But, but I wanted to wear this. It was just one day. I could stand this for one day. I made my way into the bathroom. Applying the mascara and Burt's Bees the way I had last night, leaving out the foundation. I let out a sigh and pinned my hair up on the sides. I ran out the door, tugging my purple back pack on, fighting back a hiss as I met the cold air.

My mother always questioned me when I told her at the beginning of each school year that I wanted to ride the bus instead of being driven, I, myself began questioning this decision as well when I began to shiver from the cold. I burrowed my face in my scarf, attempting to warm my nose, when the bus pulled up, its brakes squeaking.

* * *

I had Genma's Class first period. I walked in, took a deep breath and sat down at Temari's table. Once I had adjusted myself, I had a battle with the hem of the waist of my pants. Tugging them up, only to have them slowly fight downwards, using gravity as their weapon. I grunted, deciding to pull my shirt down over them, only to have the neck of my tank top be drug down as well, revealing more of my chest. I didn't realize until I reached to get a mechanical pencil, when I looked down, that I had cleavage. My eyes widened. There I sat, beginning to develop a furious blush when Naruto walked up behind me.

"Hey Hina. Whatcha doin'? Why aren't you at our table?"

I continued to stare profusely at my backpack.

"I, uh, Temari, partners."

Oh yeah. I have hands. I placed my left hand over my breasts, hopefully, in a manner suave enough even Naruto wouldn't notice. Having breasts is such a weird thing.

"Oh, yeah, we have that partner shit today don't we? Ha. Finals. Are you wearing _real_ pants Hinata? Pfft crazy. " Naruto let out a deep guttural laugh, and gave me a friendly slap on the back, causing me to fall forward, me hand migrating away from my shirt on accident.

Naruto removed his hand when Temari walked through the door, her messenger bag moving in a slow oscillated motion across her left thigh as she walked to the table. I gulped and nervously pressed both of my pointer fingers against each other. I looked at my hands and blushed, completely disregarding my shirt.

"chmhm." Temari let out a small cough, removing one of her earbuds.

"What?" Temari placed her bag on the table, raising an eyebrow.

"W-we're d'drawing portraits with partners today. Y-you're my partner Temari."

"Oh. Why's blondie here?"

"OI, you're blonde too ya know?"

Temari simply looked Naruto in the eye, let out a load grunt and flicked her wrist towards the group table in the back. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and trotted towards Sasuke.

"Bye Hina."

Temari placed her second ear bud back in, and walked over to the shelves to get an ink pen and a bottle of black ink. The ripped a portion of paper towel out of the dispenser by the sink and walked over to Genma, asking for a rather large piece of inking paper. They walked together to the other side of the room and dug through the scrap pile until they found what they wanted. Temari walked by the table, placed her items on the desk and went to the sink again where the painting supplies were kept, she grabbed a rather large fan brush, and a one tube of grey and one of black paint.

"Oh, I guess I should get my materials too." I whispered to myself. Out of nervousness I guess. While I walked to the back of the room to look through the scrap paper, a failed to see Temari's eyes following me. I finally found it. It was perfect, rough, rectangular, and thick enough to withstand some erasing. I went back to my seat, planning on simply beginning with my mechanical pencil.

I looked up from the blank paper when I heard Temari's dress rustle as she sat down. Her eyes were pretty too. I let out a small sigh. Life, life life life, so unfair.

"Hm?" Temari looked at me. Eyebrows raised, quizzical.

"O'oh, nothing Temari." I blushed and put my hands in my lap, squeezing them together until my fingers began to change colors. Temari smirked as she began to prepare to paint. I noticed her brush had three circles on it. Possibly from a permanent marker?

"Hey, Temari?"

"Hm?" She looked up, folding her arms at her chest. My eye twitched. You're not supposed to look at someone's breasts if they're making eye contact with you. I'm _pretty_ sure they'd notice.

"What's with the three circles on your brush?"

"Well-"

It was hard to pay attention when you concentration on _not_ looking at someone's breasts. Now that I had thought about it, it was like they were two mini suns that I was told not to stare directly into, but was very tempted to anyways. My eye twitched again. I notice when men look at my breasts. It's ? Oh yeah. I pulled my zip up hoodie on, and tugged the zipper up to my neck, hiding myself.

"-and you see, its_ my_ paintbrush even though it's the school's I had to mark it some how, so I took a perment marker and-"

Ah, so there was a permanent marker after all. Temari moved her arms, making her _suns_ less noticeable. I could actually look at her face, not the ceiling. Oh, I'm sure the ceiling was a weird thing for me to be looking at too. I blushed again, forcing my face to turn a darker shade of crimson. Temari's left eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Not much of a listener huh?"

"N-no Temari, it's, it's just the morning and-" I began blushing more profusely, my ears now turning red, "I don't focus well at this time of day."

I smiled and twiddled my fingers.

"Ah." Temari nodded her head and secured her earbuds.

I looked at her to find that she had already begun drawing me. The fan brush that she had chosen, the one with the three circles on it, she had dipped in grey paint. Temari was slowly gliding the brush across the page at an angle, I became entranced by the movement of her wrist. It was relaxed, controlled, and beautiful. The way in which the idea of perfecting a curved line had encompassed her so caused me to become more enthralled by her movements.

I froze when she looked up to stare at my face; analyzing it before she tilted her head downwards again to face the paper. The base of my spine threatened to make me fall off of my stool. I adored every second of attention she gave me.

Wait. That noise I heard. Oh, it was just he earbuds. I'm sure she going to be deaf by the time she's thirty.

Wait. That's Tool isn't it. Oh, that sounds like the last part of "Parabola" I love that song.

"Hey Temari."

"Yes?"

"Are you listening to Tool?"

"_Yes._" I saw her smirk.

"Can I listen to one of your earbuds, since we're going to be stuck together for an hour and a half?"

Temari told me to sit on the side of her, facing the wall behind her so I'd be able to reach the earbud without yanking it out of my ear every time I moved my head.

This definitely was going to going to be my favorite final.

* * *

Woah, sorry to attack you with girly-ness, but it's what happened. Oh well. Right? This story is taking it's sweet old time to get down to business. But hey, I like it so, that's all good. At least this chapter is longer than 800 words. Haha. Oh, and thank you all for the Faves. :D

Parabola, you know, that one song. That song by Tool? That awesome band? Good stuff righ' ther'.


End file.
